


Naughty or Nice

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cookies, Drabble, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you been a good boy or a bad boy this year?" Bobby can't answer, or his cookies will burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

Title: Naughty or Nice  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Bobby, Crowley  
Words: 100  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: "Have you been a good boy or a bad boy this year?" Bobby can't answer, or his cookies will burn.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

"Have you been a good boy or a bad boy this year?"

Against his better judgment, Bobby glanced up. "Oh, for the love of..."

The demon was a vision in red velvet. He wore a faux white wig and matching beard. His peaked cap even bore a snowy puffball.

"Isn't this a turn on?" Crowley purred. "Why don't you sit in my lap?"

Bobby blushed. "I...have cookies in the oven."

In actually, Bobby did have cookies baking. They were for Christmas Eve.

Later, the hunter ordered him to take the Santa costume off before the boys came over.

He didn't.


End file.
